Electric motors are typically assembled in a multiple step process in which a housing, end shields, a stator, a rotor, and control electronics are combined. During a typical assembly process a motor might be positioned several times as the various components are assembled. This manipulation of the motor during the assembly process can be tiring to the assembly workers, could cause handling damage, and is time consuming reducing the production rate.